


Prompts?

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Prompts?

Hello! I'd like to write something but my brain is not being any help (as per usual)

I'd like to write something about these lot, preferably about an adoption/family situation, I'm not as comfortable writing romantic relationships with these people.  
Potentially Phil as the dad and the others as his kids?

Anyhow, I'll write hurt/comfort, any mental health/physical health stuff, just not anything too much, you know?

Thanks!


End file.
